Cloud Gazing
by Aikawa Akihiko
Summary: After the demise of Naraku, Inuyasha finds himself lost in a situation gone bad. He needs help and Miroku may be the only one willing to save him. Yaoi Inu/Mir
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *sigh* there aren't enough good Inu/Mir stories out there. Hopefully this will be one! Also, sentences that are framed in '…' means that Miroku is quoting Buddha. He is a Buddhist monk after all!**

**Chapter 1**

Miroku was so glad that was over. It was almost unbearably hot today. He had no idea how poor Inuyasha did it, fighting in that thick fire-rat robe. Miroku's robes were open at the bottom, letting in a nice breeze, and he was not able to do much during the fight, but the sweat was still rolling off him. He could not imagine how Inuyasha was fairing after running, jumping, and swinging around that giant sword around for the past hour.

He peeled off his purple kesa and black koromo, and toed off his waraji sandals on the shore. They were filthy and smelly with the day's sweat and the blood and dirt from battle. Wading into the river in his fundoshi, the sun beat down on his back, as he went about washing the day's grime from the robes. Scrubbing at the cloth, sweat continued to poor down his forehead. He wanted to take off his fundoshi and take a dip in the cool river water. When Inuyasha comes down, he would ask him if they had time. The hanyo was talking with Kagome right now. Perhaps they would simply make camp back there at that shaded dell they rested at, instead of walking further in this heat.

Inuyasha was frustrated. Kagome was not even _trying_ to use reason anymore. Not even ten seconds from when Inuyasha and the monk walked into camp, tired, dirty, and aching from battle, Kagome picked another fight with him. What did he do this time? Well, apparently while he was _away_, away doing _their job_, he also had the time to rifle through Kagome's backpack while she and Sango bathed in the river.

The contents from the bag were strewn about the ground. The only thing missing? Well, the food, of course. You do not leave food just lying around in the forest. Inuyasha had thought that after three years traipsing around the countryside, this would have been something the wench would have picked up, but apparently not. Why would Inuyasha do such a thing? Because he was an inconsiderate pig! At least according to Kagome.

"How the hell would I have managed that? You just watched me walk into camp not three minutes ago!" Inuyasha said indignantly. He tried and failed miserably to keep himself from yelling at her. That only ever got him one thing these days.

"Yeah? Well then who else could it have been? I only see one person who is selfish enough to do this!" Kagome growled at him, red faced and stomping her foot.

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists, leaving blood where his claws dig into his palms. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, inhaling and sifting through the scents. "Smells like a regular ol' tanuki to me!"

Kagome's face reddend further. "You wanted this to happen!" she ground out, her voice rising with each word, "You're a demon. You could have sensed it or prevented this from happening! You just didn't want to!"

Inuyasha was floored by the bitch's lack of any kind of sense. His patience snapped. "HOW THE FUCK IS THIS STILL MY DAMN FAULT?" he roared.

"SIT!" Inuyasha instantly hit the ground, yelping as he feels his wrist bend awkwardly as he tried to instinctively catch himself from falling. He should have known better. Kagome was always right. Walking away, she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "You're so vindictive Inuyasha! Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

_Oh. Of course. This is my fault too._

As soon as the spell released him from the ground, he sat up and inspected his painful wrist. Scowling down at the appendage, he gingerly prodded it, checking for a break. _Nope. Just sprained this time._

Inuyasha arrived at the riverside a few minutes later, scowling at the dirt path, arms folded in his sleeves, and ears twitching wildly in agitation. He stripped off his hitoe and kosode, careful not to jar his wrist, before starting to untie his hakama.

"Inuyasha," the monk started, not looking up from where he was busy scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain from his kesa, "did you and Kagome decide if we are staying? I'd love to take a soak as well."

"Keh! As if I have any damn say in the matter." Inuyasha gruffed, "You know what? Who gives a shit? I'm hot, I've been fighting all day, and I damn well _am_ going to take a bath if I damn well please!"

Miroku looked up from his task to take in the hanyo. Now stripped of his hakama, the inu walked into the small river, bringing along his clothes, and sat in the cool waters. As was usually the case lately, he looked angry. "You know, Inuyasha, 'Holding on to _anger _is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned.'"

"Yeah, yeah, Monk. Quit your preachin'," Inuyasha said, his anger evaporating at the calm reprimand. He dipped his head, pinning his ears back against his head and hiding his eyes beneath his fringe and began working at the stains in his clothing.

Miroku studied his friend from the corner of his eye. His anger seemed to have melted into sorrow. He could guess why. It seemed to be an expression he was seeing more and more often from the white hanyo. He also caught the pain that flashed across his face when he rubs at the clothing in his hands. Inuyasha has gotten hurt… again. In the time from their arrival at camp to his arrival at the river, it could have only be one thing. He sighed.

"You and Kagome get into another fight?" Inuyasha turned away from the observing monk.

"Keh," was his only response.

"Hmm," was all the monk said as he stripped off his fundoshi and dunked his head underwater. He let the cool water rush through him for a second and then came up to begin cleaning the undergarment.

They didn't talk about it, but Miroku was beginning to see that a change had come to their group. Wise, old ojii-sans like to say that, when the character of a man is not clear, you should look at his friends. _I'm not so sure I'd like to know what people would assume of me by looking at _my_ friends_.

After the destruction of Naraku, Sango took it upon herself to decide it was their job to roam the countryside offering their services as demon slayers. Kagome agreed, thinking it would be rather fun to prance around feudal Japan now that there was no big evil to defeat, and wanted to stay with Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha had finally made his decision and committed to Kagome. Miroku went along as well, still patiently waiting for Sango to settle down with him, though this was not such a big concern anymore as his kazaana had closed and he was no longer desperate for an heir.

It was not long, however, when things began to sour. Inuyasha and Kagome had a bitter brake up. It was not hard to know why, as they frequently bickered and screamed at each other, not caring who was listening. Miroku had gathered that Inuyasha was a distant lover. Even Miroku could see that Kagome was the kind of girl who needed someone to constantly be there for her, constantly reinforce that they love her, that she is their whole world. Inuyasha clearly did not work that way. Deciding that his distance was because he actually did settle for her because Kikyo was dead, and not considering the fact that Inuyasha had never been in a relationship or been truly close to someone since the death of his mother, she became antagonistic toward him.

Meanwhile, Miroku had come to his own decision about his relationship. Despite her frequent assurances that they would settle down and begin a family after the demise of Naraku, Sango now evaded the issue. She always welcomed his advances, but it was never returned. It wasn't him that she wanted, Miroku concluded, it was the attention she got from him. So he stopped giving it to her, and she stopped paying him any mind.

Slowly a schism began to form within the group. Sango and Miroku had less to talk about after that, until they had no reason to talk to each other at all. Inuyasha slowly became the sacrificial lamb of the group. At first, he and Kagome argued all the time. Slowly the power dynamics changed. She knew she had the power to control him with the kotodama. She also knew that she had support in Sango and, to a lesser degree, Shippo.

They began to demand more and do less. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo went off to bathe, set up camp, or find room and board with the local headman, while Inuyasha was expected to go battle the youkai that had threatened the villages they passed. Miroku always accompanied him and tried to help, but there was little he could do with only his Shakujou staff and a couple of Ofuda as weapons.

Truly, it had not started out as bad as all this. At first Miroku accepted this as the consequences of bitter break ups with passionate women. But slowly, he had since come to realize that it had become quite the situation. Miroku may have been ignored by Sango, but it was not so bad… which is why he had been able to overlook the growing plight of Inuyasha. However, he could not any longer.

'_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind.' Buddha says many things about friends, but it is remarkably hard to confront such friends when my friends are all I have_. He could see that Inuyasha was being used. He could see that Inuyasha was being sat more and more. He could see that more often than not, Inuyasha was injured. He could see that Inuyasha was being harassed, insulted and, put down.

He could also see the conflict in his eyes, the same conflict that held back Miroku. This group was the only family they had, the only family either of them have had in a very long time. Miroku watched all this with concern, but has never spoken up, fearful of the inevitable blow up over it and the potential dissolution of his makeshift family.

Miroku sighed again, sparing a glance at the object of what seems his every thought, as he stood and squeezed out the excess water from his robes. _Sacred Buddha, I am a coward_, he thought as he sloshed through the water to hang the cloth in the overhanging branches of a nearby tree.

Inuyasha watched the monk walk through the water, but quickly turned away when he returned to dive back in the water. He was pathetic. He knew it and the monk knew it. He did not understand. How did he end up here? How did he end up as the unwilling lap dog to a human girl? It never used to be like this. He used to think he was strong, used to think he was capable. He beat the pants off of that asshole Sesshoumaru, taking his arm as a trophy, but he couldn't get a small human girl to give him even a crumb of respect?

_Hell, forget respect, I'd be happy to even receive some simple consideration. Everyone seems to be under the impression that because I am a half demon, I am impervious to pain, fatigue, injury, or hunger. Need a night guard? Make Inuyasha do it. Hungry? Have Inuyasha go hunt down something. Got something unbearably heavy to lift? Inuyasha can handle it. There's something inconvenient and awful to do. Have Inuyasha take care of it. Need a ride? Inuyasha won't mind, hop on up. _

It would be fine with him, fuck, he would have be glad to do it, if he got something out of it, but that wench treated him like a slave, like she only let him be around out of the kindness of her heart. _Fuck that!_ She acted like everything he did that she didn't order him to do was part of a plot to make her miserable. A plot he would also be too stupid to think of himself, by her way of thinking. Lately, he had even been getting screeched at when he was caught doing anything remotely dog like, saying it attracted too much attention. _Hello! I'm an Inu-hanyo_! She made fun of him and said he looked ridiculous when he was searching for scents on all fours. Last week, she had the nerve to throw his portion of the fish at him- which _he_ caught for everyone with no thanks, save Miroku- and told him to "fetch".

He could not even get away for a bit to clear his head. Gone are the days when Inuyasha could simply say "Good bye, wench!" and head for the trees for some free time. He would simply be sat upon his return because "something _could_ have happened" while he was gone.

And sat, he was, often and without restraint, sometimes two or three times a day. It hurt every time, too. He was getting pretty good at masking the pain when a good sitting resulted in a twisted ankle, the perpetual bruised knees, or broken ribs. _And don't even get me started on the pulled muscles in my back from the pull of the necklace. _

Perhaps the most brutal part was Shippo, though he would be damned if he would ever say so. He and Sango were never that close, and he accepted that his and Kagome's relationship would be strained, but Shippo… well… In the back of his mind, he had always seen him as, maybe, a little brother. He had always seen a bit himself in Shippo. He was alone. He was young. He was youkai. He would get what Inuyasha was going through and Inuyasha could show him the ropes. Sure he was a bit of a brat, but he could get over that with a few smacks to the head.

That was not what happened, however. One day while fighting with the brat, the little shit turned and called him a "worthless mongrel". Inuyasha was frozen. Shippo was calling him the names that all those people in the villages and all those high and mighty youkai called him. Sango simply laughed it off saying that he was just a child and he didn't know what he was doing, but the triumphant smirk on his face as Kagome picked him up and coddled him some more, said otherwise. _Now that…well…that fuckin' hurt._ They didn't notice or didn't care the other times he said such things after that. The only person who ever reprimanded him was the monk, when he finally got wind of it a few weeks ago.

Despite the insults, despite the repeated injury due to being sat, despite the coldness and being told what to do, and even despite the fact that it seemed he is viewed as a lesser being within the group, he stayed. They never told him to leave, never pushed him out. They needed him. They needed him and he desperately needed to be needed. He was not going to feel sorry for himself. He choose to stay. This was the closest thing to a family he has had in nearly two centuries. So no he was not going to dwell on it. He was not going to feel sorry for himself. He wasn't.

Rubbing absently at his clothing, which had long since been scrubbed clean, he peeked at the monk through the corner of his eye. He was laid back, floating in the water, eyes closed and soaking up the sun. His chest rose from the water exposing his dusky pink nipples and the tops of his milky white thighs broke the surface.

_That is another problem._ The monk was everywhere, or at least that was the way it seemed to Inuyasha. He was always near, always so close, and always on his mind. He found himself following him with his eyes where ever he went. His scent of musk, sweat, incense, and something that was only found on Miroku, wafted to his nose all the time and left his mind in a haze. When he touched him, a clap on the back or a helping hand, it tingled and lingered long after he removed himself.

The monk was nice enough. He always tried to be helpful and send good words his way. He tried to maintain peace within the group and sometimes tried to defend Inuyasha against some of Kagome's more ridiculous complaints, but Inuyasha would not fool himself. The monk thought no more about him than that of a traveling companion.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, got up, and worked his way to the tree. Reaching up, he placed his clothes in the branches so that they got the most sun and dried faster. His body stretched to reach the highest branch, his muscles brunching and cording with movement, and his skin glistened as the water dripped from the tips of his hair and down the slopes of the toned muscles of his ass to the back of his powerful thighs.

Busying himself to push away his troublesome thoughts, Inuyasha did not notice that he had once again captured the complete attention of the monk floating in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome and Sango had indeed decided to make camp for the evening. The girls had unloaded their gear on one side of the cleared space, lounging by the fire they had started while waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha to return. They rested back on a log that had been rolled up to the fire, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha to sit across the fire from them on the ground. After a few moments of silence from the two, the girls turned from their chatter to look at them.

"Miroku, how'd it go with that youkai? Wasn't it a weasel or something?" Kagome asked cheerily.

"No, it was a tanuki youkai," Kagome sent an angry glance at Inuyasha, who was distinctly _not_ paying attention, "but it went very well. I can't say I helped much but Inuyasha handled it quite well, considering how hot it was today."

"Hmmm. That's nice," Kagome replied disinterestedly. The mention of the tanuki reminded her of how mad she was and put her back into a bad mood. She placed her mind on other things. "It may have been hot, but I'm sure it won't be that way at night. I sure hope I gathered enough wood."

Miroku sighed and fought to keep from rolling his eyes. _How subtle._ "Do not worry Kagome-chan. I will go out and gather some more." Wearily he got to his feet. "Would you care to join me Inuyasha?"

The inu looked up at him and huffed. "No Monk, I'm gonna go get something to eat." Miroku waited for him to stand as well and they both headed into the trees, parting soon after.

That evening, Inuyasha returned with a good sized deer for the group to eat. Everyone rested by the fire, drowsy in the warmth of the evening air. Inuyasha sat in his usual place, in a tree as far from the group as he could get without being leaving the area the light of the fire could reach. He came down, however, to eat with them when the deer was done cooking. Everyone ate in a comfortable silence, except for Shippo who took the silence as an opportunity to talk very loudly about the fun they had had in the river today while Inuyasha and Miroku were battling youkai. "You should come next time, Miroku!"

Miroku just gave him a strained chuckle, "Maybe Next time," he said, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was leaned back, propped up on one of his hands and eating with the other, gazing listlessly at the sky.

Miroku's attention was yanked back to the little kistune with an indignant screech. "Hey! Inuyasha ate all the liver! The liver's the best part!" he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted to Kagome.

Hearing his name, Inuyasha turned and faced the group. "What?"

"You ate the liver! I wanted it!"

"I didn't hear you say so," Inuyasha said lowly, irritation firing up in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you pig! You couldn't save some for anyone else?" Kagome interjected.

"What the hell? There's a whole damn deer there! Eat some of that! If you wanted a certain piece you should have gotten some in the beginning!" his voice was beginning to rise in fury.

"What right do you have to take all that good stuff?" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, bristling in anger. "What do you mean what right do I have? IM THE ONE WHO FUCKING HUNTED IT DOWN!"

Kagome huffed, and Miroku braced himself. He knew what was coming next.

"SIT!"

The inu slammed to the ground with a yelp. Satisfied, Shippo scurried up Kagome's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the hanyo.

Inuyasha sat up from the hole he was now in, concentrating solely on getting out and not jostling his wrist. It was the same wrist he had injured the last time he was sat, earlier today. He ignored the presence of everyone, sure that it would only end in him attacking one if not all of them and then him getting sat _yet again_. Turning away from them he lifted his head, threw back his shoulders, and started to stomp away with whatever dignity he had left.

Miroku called out without thinking, "Inuyasha wait!"

"What is it, Monk?" he responded tightly.

"I have something to say and I want you to hear it," Miroku surprised himself further, when he stood, inching his way toward Inuyasha, all the while looking Kagome in the eye, "Kagome, this must stop. I must insist you cease abusing the power of the beads."

Kagome gasped in shock. Sango raised an eyebrow at him. Behind him, Inuyasha's head snapped up and he glared suspiciously at the back of Miroku's head.

"Wh-what do you mean, Houshi-sama?" Kagome asked, trying to butter him up with the use of his formal title.

"I can not sit and watch this any longer," Miroku said gently, "Please, Kagome. Please stop this fighting between you two. That is not what the beads where placed on him for. In fact, the reason for the beads has long since become a non-issue. He would never hurt us. The beads should have been removed long ago. They should be removed now."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, then turned to ice and she scoffed, "If he wasn't such an asshole all the time we wouldn't need these beads." Inuyasha reddened in anger behind Miroku.

Miroku ignored the ridiculous statement and continued pleading. "Please Kagome, we must come together. 'It is but human to expect and demand too much when one dwells too long in companionship*', and we are demanding too much from our dear friend."

Kagome peered at him from beneath her lashes, considering his words. She thought most of what he was saying was nonsense and removing the beads was just ridiculous. Still, she respected the monk. He was one of her dear friends, one who she shared years of peril fighting Naraku with. The mere fact that the normally passive monk said anything at all spoke to the gravity of his request. "Alright. For you. But if he goes attacking any one I will have no choice but to use the beads again!"

She glared at Inuyasha over the monks shoulder. Miroku sighed. Perhaps that was the best he could ask for. "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. He was still glaring at him in shock and suspicion. He was holding his wrist in his hand. Miroku took advantage of Inuyasha's shock to reach out and grab his injured wrist. Inuyasha jumped at the movement and hissed when he accidently pulled his wrist in Miroku's firm grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha," He said as he lightly prodded the bones of the wrist, checking for breaks. He gently turned it over and cradled it in his hands. When no breaks could be found he rested his other hand on top of Inuyasha's. "Well, my friend, nothing is broken, but there is an awful bruise forming. Let's go to the river and put it in some nice cool water, hmm?"

Inuyasha merely nodded, eyes wide in surprise. The monk led him back, in silence, to the river where they had bathed earlier in the day, never letting go of his wrist. His mind whirled with the events of the last few minutes and the hand on his skin sent tingles throughout his whole body.

Once they reached the river side Miroku knelt, tugging lightly on Inuyasha's arm to have him do the same. They squatted there, avoiding eye contact and not saying a word, as Miroku lead his hand under the water, never letting go. _His skin is so soft_, Miroku thought, _I can't believe he is letting me care for him_.

"Uhh..," Inuyasha started eloquently, "what the hell was that about?"

Miroku sighed and finally lifted his gaze to meet Inuyasha's. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I should have said something far sooner than now. Kagome shouldn't be allowed to treat you- or me, for that matter- the way that she does. I suppose I had grown complacent in the way things have become, but it is getting far too out of hand lately."

Inuyasha stared at him. _He actually means it._

The two said nothing more to each other, their minds drifting off in the comfortable silence, Miroku never letting go of Inuyasha's wrist under the water.

That night, the group was silent as they settled down for the night. The girls and Shippo rested near the fire, curled up on Kirara. Miroku propped himself at the base of a tree that was close enough to benefit from the warmth of the fire. Inuyasha silently made his way from the tree he had claimed as his spot at the edge of the clearing, to rest in the branches above the sleeping monk.

IMIMIMIMIMIMI

Inuyasha leaned back against the outside wall of Kaede's hut. It was another warm and sunny summer day and Inuyasha was thankful for the bit of shade afforded by the overhanging roof of the hut. A mild breeze rustled through his hair and created ripples on the shallow water of the rice fields, just beyond the dirt road in front of him. Inuyasha watched absently, deep in thought, as fluffy clouds migrated across the sky.

In the few weeks since Miroku had confronted Kagome about the use of the beads, things had been surprisingly better. Kagome tended to ignore Inuyasha entirely. That, combined with Sango's avoidance of the monk, meant that more than ever, there was a separation within the group. The only person everyone talked to was Shippo. Shippo had tried to instigate fights with the inu, or goad him into doing something 'sit'-worthy, but Miroku was usually able to distract the kistune away from his efforts in one way or another.

The separation made Inuyasha nervous, thinking it was the beginning of the break up of the group. Despite the hostility, he considered it far better than being alone. But since the sittings had stopped, and no one had made any move or said a word about breaking up or kicking him out, he was resigned to wait it out and see what happened.

In the meantime, his relationship with Miroku had suddenly changed. After that night, Miroku was always with him. True he had mostly hung around the hanyo before the incident, but it was somehow closer now. Inuyasha welcomed the companionship, which is what it had truly become.

They talked now. They talked for hours about all sorts of things, any time one of them had something to say. They spent most of their time chatting, strolling along behind the girls as they journeyed from village to village. Inuyasha often surprised himself in what he would open up to the monk about. He had spent most of his life hiding information, if he had anyone to talk to at all, but the monk seemed to breed trust in the hanyo.

The best thing was that they did not _need_ to talk. Being with Miroku was pleasant and without the pressures to appease or be cautious. One word from him in his calm steady, soft voice was enough to melt any anger or frustration away. Inuyasha didn't know who this "Buddha" fellow was that the monk kept talking about, but he seemed like a nice guy. The monk was always quoting the guy to soothe and comfort him. Even his presence was soothing, his warm smile, deep brown eyes, and unabrasive demeanor.

Recently, Inuyasha had become comfortable enough to approach the monk one day while he was sitting quietly and alone away from the camp. All these years with the monk, he had never felt close enough to the monk to ask very many personal questions. That day, having accepted his new friendship, he sat down next to him and asked the question he had wanted to for years. "What the hell are you doing?"

Miroku startled and looked over to the inu, smiling. "I am meditating."

"What's that?"

"It is when I sit still and try to open my mind to enlightenment. I shut the world out and try to attain peace within.**"

"'Shut the world out'? How do you do that?"

"I sit, breath deeply, and let my mind drift until there is nothingness."

Inuyasha was intrigued. Shutting out the world for a bit sounded like and excellent idea. He continued to sit there and watch the monk meditate. Eventually he closed his eyes, and tried it out. In his mind, he only saw Miroku, his smiles his, his voice, his skin, his touch. They sat in silence, each lost in their own mind, yet both thinking of the same thing: each other. Neither of them got passed those thoughts to the nothingness that was supposed to follow that day, though both felt decidedly better afterwards. Every time after, Inuyasha would follow the monk to a secluded area and together they would sit in silence and meditate together.

"Ah, cloud gazing again, are we?" The monk smiled amusedly down at the sitting hanyo. Inuyasha shifted over to make room for Miroku to sit next to him against the shaded wall.

"Mmm..," Inuyasha hummed. After a few seconds of hesitation, he glanced over to the monk. "I like to look at the clouds," he offered softly, "My mother used to watch the clouds with me."

Miroku turned his attention toward the hanyo. "Oh?"

"Yeah", he said as he shifted closer to the monk and gazed at the sky. "Me and her would walk to the hill top beyond her family's manor, you know, to escape everybody. We would lay up there, pointing out the different shapes we could see for hours." He said with a small smile he directed at Miroku.

Miroku smiled back at him. _Ahh, that smile!_ Lately Miroku had been privileged with the small shy smile as Inuyasha opened up to him about himself. In the beginning of their relationship, when they came together to search for the sacred jewel fragments, Miroku had seen Inuyasha as still childish, but more predominately strong, impenetrable, and impervious. While he still thought those things about Inuyasha, Miroku was now able to see a different side.

Now that he had heard stories of his life and listened to his views of the world around him, Miroku felt foolish and guilty that he hadn't noticed earlier. Experiencing life beside the hanyo, Miroku could see how gentle he was inside. He was curious about the world around him, but daren't ask about it, for fear he would be spurned for being hanyo. He saw in the emotion in his eyes that he has always felt every cruel word, every slight, and every threat.

This insight was one of the many things Miroku had been honored with in the last few weeks of the warm openness that had grown between the two. The fact that Inuyasha was opening up to him was a gift in its self, but he was often bestowed intense looks, the most adorable smiles, and friendly touches.

Miroku found himself finding any opportunity to touch the inu. Clapping a hand to his shoulder, brushing against him when they sat together, caring for wounds that never actually needed caring for (he was a hanyo after all), all opportunities to feed that urge to be near the hanyo. And, being so close to Inuyasha, Miroku couldn't help but appreciate his beauty. Miroku often found himself, when not specifically spending time with him, walking along behind him, admiring the view.

_And, oh, what a wonderful view it is!_ Miroku could (and did) walk for hours behind the hanyo, entranced by the slight sway of the inu's gently sloped hips and the bounce of his perfectly shaped ass. He journeyed in bliss, captivated by the way the fabric of his hakama fell from where they were tied at his thin waist, molding and emphasizing in all the right places.

One day, Miroku couldn't take it anymore and moved on the unsuspecting hanyo. He slid his hand over the sculpted muscles of his backside and gave it a firm and satisfying squeeze. Inuyasha yelped. He turned and stared at the monk, wide eyed. When he realized what happened he turned a fascinating shade of pink and scowled at him.

"Stupid lecherous monk!" he said disbelievingly before stalking away.

Miroku stared as he felt a smirk slide onto his face. He hadn't been punched in the face as he had fully prepared himself to be, knowing in advance that it would be worth the pain. He laughed his delight and called out to him, "I'm sorry my friend! It's the hand. It's cursed, you know!"

"It hasn't been cursed in nearly two years, you moron!" Inuyasha huffed, growing still redder at hearing the familiar excuse. Miroku merely chuckled at the quizzical glances the girls ahead had sent their way.

It had been rough for Inuyasha after that, and it only grew worse with each day since. He had felt the heat of that lascivious hand long after it had gone and the sexual nature of it had heightened Inuyasha's already high consciousness of the monk. He had gone out of his way, before to sate his lust with seemingly innocent touches. It was easy as it seemed the monk was rather hands on himself. Inuyasha would find any excuse to run his hands down the monks toned and slim body- cleaning imaginary dirt off his robes or running his hands down his back from where he grabbed by the shoulder while pointing at something 'interesting', to name a few. Now, however, he was growing increasingly sexually frustrated. And being sexually frustrated tended to make him irritable.

But that was not Inuyasha's only complaint. Despite their blooming friendship, there was one thing that was starting to really get to Inuyasha. When Miroku had intervened on his behalf with Kagome, it had been a more than a pleasant surprise. Underneath that, however, was the fact that it took a mild mannered monk to put a stop to something he thought he should have been able to handle, but couldn't seem to. If Inuyasha had anything to be proud of, it was his strength. It had been a slight blow to his dignity to have been defended like some defenseless child.

The wound to his pride had only grown worse in the ensuing weeks. Miroku, it seemed, had decided to become Inuyasha's champion. Anytime Kagome, Sango, or Shippo would attempt to goad, blame, or order Inuyasha around, he would take it upon himself to interfere. Before Inuyasha could say anything on the matter, Miroku would come between the parties, unintentionally leaving Inuyasha to feel ridiculous and emasculated.

Just such a situation arose that very evening, as the two left their positions in the shade and moved to join the others in the hut for dinner. The moment the group sat down to begin eating, Kagome pestered Inuyasha with comments and continued throughout the meal. After a particularly cruel and unfounded comment thrown in by Shippo, Inuyasha slammed his food down and opened his mouth to give Shippo a piece of his mind, when Miroku interceded, "Now Shippo, you should be ashamed to say such things! Inuyasha has done nothing to deserve such treatment!"

"Uh-huh! He was being lazy and stupid!" the little one responded childishly.

"Shippo! You will apologize to-"

"Monk," Inuyasha interjected, obviously trying hard not to roar at him, "Will you join me for a walk?"

"Ehh?," the monk looked bewildered at the sudden invitation and the sudden anger he could feel rolling off him, "O-of course, my friend." Inuyasha did not wait for the monk to fully rise before grabbing a hold of his arm and dragging him along. He made a bee line for the Inuyasha Forest, Miroku stumbling behind.

"Wh-wh-what's…Ah!" Miroku nearly tripped on a tree root, but was yanked along faster than he could fall.

Finally deep in the forest, in a small clearing, Inuyasha stopped and slammed the monk to a tree. Miroku began to worry as the hanyo started pacing in front of him, hands running agitatedly through his hair. After a couple of rounds, where the inu seemed to calm himself down, he spun to stand in front of the monk, meeting his eyes with a glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he ground out.

"Inuyasha?" the monk was thoroughly confused now.

"Do you think I'm some kind of damsel in distress? Do you think I am not strong? That I need a protector?" with every word he stepped closer to the monk until they were nose to nose. Inuyasha slammed his fists into the tree on either side of Miroku's head, caging him in, and bore into his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"he growled low.

Miroku only looked at him in shock, as he realized what the inu was upset about. _Oh! How did I screw this up so bad?_ The monk took a breath as he studied his friend's eyes, full of fury and hurt. He gave the only response he could- the truth. "Because I care," he whispered and pressed his lips softly on Inuyasha's.

Before Inuyasha could respond to the unexpected proclamation, Miroku's mouth feathered against his. Astonishment froze him in place as the monk withdrew his lips only far enough to look him in the eye. His breath ghosted over his lips as he repeated, "I care about you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha searched his face. _Could he be telling the truth? Could he really care about me? And to care about me in the same way that I care for him? Can this be real?_ Finding no lies in the monk, Inuyasha slowly lifted his hands to cradle the monk's face, stoking the soft skin with his thumbs. He lowered his lips back down to meet with Miroku's in a sweet kiss.

Miroku was so happy. Finally he could taste him, finally he could have his touch. He slid his hands up the inu's firm chest, grabbing handfuls of his fire-rat robes. Inuyasha ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and he gladly admitted the appendage into his mouth. It probed and plundered every part of his mouth. It tasted and drank him in. Miroku moaned when Inuyasha started to suck on his tongue in a way that left him shivering.

Inuyasha broke the kiss when they both needed to breath and continued his exploration, planting kisses along his jaw. He licked and nipped his way down and sucked at the salty skin on his neck. His hands roamed down the monks back, feeling the lithe figure underneath the billowing robes. His hands moved to the tie at the monk's shoulder. He quickly released it and his purple kesa unwound from his form and pooled on the ground. A simple cord held closed his koromo. Inuyasha soon divested him of it and opened his robe to reveal the milky skin beneath.

Miroku's breath caught at the sudden breeze on his skin. Inuyasha took up Miroku's mouth again as he let his hands travel around the toned chest. "Ah!" Miroku's knees gave out as Inuyasha found a small pink nipple and they sank to the ground together. Inuyasha laid the monk on the forest floor, cushioned by the koromo that still hung from his arms. Above him Inuyasha untied his obi and threw off his hitoe. He slid his hakama from his hips under the lust filled watch of the monk, revealing his swollen, pink cock.

The monk moaned at the sight of the inu slowly crawling up his body, his cheeks flushed in passion and his cock bobbing. The inu's silky tresses tickled his skin as he moved over him. When Inuyasha was above him, gazing into his eyes, he reached for him and brought him down on him. "Mmmm…" the feel of their bodies together was perfect.

Inuyasha nuzzled his neck. He bit at the sensitive skin and soothed it with a pass of his tongue. The monk tasted better than anything he had ever tasted and he wanted more. Slowly he began to trail his tongue down. Miroku gasped as Inuyasha sucked at his collar bone, and writhed in ecstasy when he flicked his tongue over his pebbled nipples. Lower and lower he went until he laved at the creamy skin below his bellybutton.

"Ungh!" Miroku cried out as Inuyasha rubbed at the bulge in the monk's fundoshi. The inu lowered and sucked at the bulge through the fabric of the garment, watching the monks face twist in pleasure. Inuyasha reached under the fabric of the fundoshi and pulled out Miroku's straining cock. "OH!" the monk cried.

Palming the pulsing organ, Inuyasha sat up and pulled the gasping human into his lap. The monk wrapped his arms around the inu and buried his face in his neck.

Inuyasha smoothed the hand not gently squeezing the monk's balls down his back and over the curved cheeks of his ass. He slipped his finger between the two globes and stroked the sensitive flesh. "Oh, Inuyasha! Oh!" Inuyasha smirked into the monk's shoulder at the sound of his name on the monk's lips and the feel of the monk pressing his groin into his. He gasped at the contact.

Inuyasha pulled the monk closer pressing their lengths together. He took hold of both of them in his hand and slowly started to stroke them. The monk started to rock his hips in time with Inuyasha's strokes. He brought a hand down to join Inuyasha in stroking the two members. "Hah!" Inuyasha gasped and the unexpected contact.

The hands sped up as they both began to buck into them. "Mmm" Inuyasha moaned as he stole his tongue inside of Miroku's mouth again. The monk rested his forehead against the inu's when the kiss broke, breathing in the other's breath and gazing into his eyes as the pleasure mounted. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna cum!" he gasped. Inuyasha rubbed the sensitive flesh of the monk's entrance. He could feel his member throb in his hands. He thrust his finger inside the monk and the monk came hard. "Nnngh!" he cried at the duel pleasure. As the monk spilled himself over his cock and hand, Inuyasha lost himself in the pleasure and came after another stroke.

They sat there together, on the forest floor. Inuyasha smoothed his hands over the silky skin of the monk as he breathed in his scent. Miroku rested his head on his shoulder, his nose buried in his hair.

"I care about you too, Monk," Inuyasha whispered into his neck.

**A/N: So there you have it. My first lemon (or is it lime? I can't catch up to what the folks are calling it these days). Tell me what you think!**

***"The Song of the Snow Ranges", Milarepa, Tibetan Buddhist **

**** This is complete and utter bullshit, courtesy of your friendly Author!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Warning: if you are especially squeamish, beware. I'm not saying what is ahead but it involves a wee bit of gore.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walked ahead of the group in silence. Every once in a while she would notice Sango glance at her out of the corner of her eye. She was being very quiet, she knew, but she had a lot on her mind. But what was holding her tongue still even more was the fact that she was trying not to explode in anger.

_Inuyasha, that disgusting dog_, she thought, walking in angry jerks down the dirt path. _He thinks he can do this to me? He has another thing coming._

Not two nights ago, she woke up to a sight that made her see red. Inuyasha and Miroku finally came back to the hut. Inuyasha had dragged the monk out of the hut during dinner and they had not returned until now, well after everyone had settled for bed. They sat next to each other in the hut, readying themselves for sleep. Inuyasha took up his usual post, sitting against the wall near the door with his sword in his lap. Miroku arranged himself next to him, laying out his futon close by. That was all well and good to Kagome, as she watched silently from her spot on the futon across the room. However, she was shaken to her core when she witnessed the monk lean up and plant a kiss on the lips of the hanyo. Inuyasha reached around the monk to his back, pressing him closer and opening his mouth to admit his tongue.

Kagome watched in horror as they passionately explored each other's mouths before breaking to rest their foreheads together. Cupping the monk's cheek, Inuyasha laid one last peck on his lips before whispering, "Goodnight, Miroku," a sentiment returned blissfully by the monk. They settled down for bed, the monk lying at the hanyo's side, his face resting on the inu's thigh.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just seen. She couldn't breathe. This was not how it was supposed to go.

When Kagome and Inuyasha had broken up, he was supposed to beg to come back. He was supposed to realize that she was his world. She had sacrificed years on following him around, waiting for him to choose her over Kikyo. When that time finally came, he acted like he always did. Sure they made love now, he kissed her when she wanted it, he told her he loved her, and protected her above all others, but it wasn't what she thought it would be. She had thought that once Kikyo was out of the way, she would be his whole focus. But she wasn't. He still slept in the trees. He still went off by himself for hours at a time. He still never really talked much, and when he did, it was to say the most infuriating things and they fought all the time. To Kagome, that meant one thing; he regretted choosing her.

And so she broke up with him, knowing that he would realize his mistakes and promise to be everything she wanted him to be in order to come back to her. But that never happened. When she had said they were over, he was angry, he was sad, he couldn't believe it… then he went on with his life. He continued on as if nothing had changed, except he did not ask for her affections anymore. He asked her for nothing, including for her to come back to him. And that made her angry.

But nothing she felt then, compared to how angry she was now. Since that night, she would catch the monk and the inu in behavior that she thought had been reserved for her only. The way Inuyasha would touch the monk when he thought no one was looking. How they would walk down the road, brushing their fingers together as if resisting holding hands. The way that they would look at each other. That was all stuff that she and Inuyasha would do sometimes, but what she really couldn't believe was that they… talked. They talked all the time, something that she and Inuyasha never did. He was always evasive with her, or ignored her questions out right, afraid of angering her or being punished for his answers.

How could he do this to her? How could he fall in love with someone else, when he was supposed to be with her? She had never really given up the idea that he would see the error of his ways and come back on his knees, begging to be with her.

But now he was with someone else. No not someone else, but a man, and not just a man but _Miroku_! The fact that it was Miroku was negligible. It was weird that the monk, known for his womanizing ways was with Inuyasha, but she didn't care about that as much as the fact that Inuyasha had picked, once again, someone close to her. True, she had never met Kikyo before she was reanimated, but she was still a part of Kagome- _or am I a part of Kikyo? Whatever. It doesn't matter. The point is, we were close, at least physically similar and related in some way, and here he does it again. He has stolen one of my friends!_

She would not stand for this. How could she? Once again she let Inuyasha walk all over her. _Well not any more. I am going to sit him so bad the next chance I get._

IMIMIMIMIMIMI

Miroku had taken up position behind Inuyasha as the group made their way down a dirt road. They were heading toward a small village that had heard of the small band of travelers that offered youkai slaying services and had asked for their help. Enjoying his new favorite pastime of inu watching, Miroku's mood was dampened by the fact they were leading the group; the girls silently bringing up the rear. Any move on his part to get a good feel of hanyo backside would be seen, so he had to restrain himself, to his utter dismay.

Miroku was snapped out of his hanyo induced trance when said hanyo stopped suddenly and lifted his nose in the air. His shoulders tensed and he cursed into the sky, "God damned Wolf!"

_Ah, Koga's on his way then_, Miroku mused.

Inuyasha clenched his hands and scowled in the direction he could smell Koga coming from. He hated the wolf. He was a threat to everything he had. Every once in a while, he would appear and try to woo Kagome away from them. He had no claim on the girl, didn't really want to have one, but Kagome never corrected Koga's assumption that he was going to steal her from him. If he ever succeeded, he knew that she would leave them to live in the wolf caves. If that happened, then the group would break up, and he would be alone again. He couldn't let that happen.

In the distance the tell-tale stench of wolf was coming closer.

"Koga's here, huh?" Kagome said with a smirk, a plan forming in her mind. _I am going to sit Inuyasha so much!_

Inuyasha ignored her as the wolf approached.

"Hiya, My dear Kagome!" the wolf greeted as he ignored Inuyasha and walked passed him, taking Kagome's hands in his. "How are ya?"

"Oh, fine, I guess," she responded with a sigh. Inuyasha always said something when it looked like she might give in to Koga. He was gonna be pissed. "As fine as one can be when one is traveling around with someone who's so rude all the time," she looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

Miroku watched from the sidelines. He knew better now then to intercede, but he certainly didn't like where this was going. He saw the glint in Kagome's eyes and suddenly a feeling of dread flooded him.

"What? Is that mutt bothering you?" Koga grinned his amusement at the hanyo. He loved it when he got all flustered and this was sure to make him furious.

Inuyasha huffed and he flushed in anger. _Every time! Every time, I get the blame and I haven't even done anything this time! _"Koga! Let go of her and get the hell out of here, you trash!" he bellowed.

"Heh! This is my woman, and I'll go anywhere and do whatever I please, mutt!" Koga smirked.

Placing his hands on his sword, Inuyasha growled, "Get gone, before I make you gone for good," he was tired of this game and it was time to end it.

Miroku watched as Kagome's eyes lit up and a smirk appeared on her face. "Inuyasha, are you saying you're going to hurt Koga?" she nearly purred.

"Your damn right I will, if he doesn't back away," Inuyasha's eyes focused only on the wolf, never noticing the dangerous vibes coming from the Miko.

"Inuyasha…," Kagome started.

Miroku couldn't stand it anymore. He had to stop this. "Kagome, n-"

"SIT!"

In an instant, Inuyasha was slammed to the ground. In an instant, everything changed. Miroku's world was suddenly narrowed down to one sound. Inuyasha screamed. He screamed like the monk had never heard anyone scream before. It drowned out the sickening crack of splintering bone, heard only by the sensitive demon ears of Koga and Shippo.

Koga paled at the sight of blood. Kagome's smirk slid off of her face. Sango and Shippo stood frozen where they stood. Inuyasha lurched back to his feet.

"B-Buddha's mercy!" Miroku cried out. Inuyasha heaved himself around, frantic and wild with shock. He held his jaw which had gone slack and sagged unnaturally on his face. Blood streamed from his mouth. He staggered toward the forest with frantic, tear-filled eyes, before breaking into a desperate run.

Koga turned disbelieving eyes on Kagome. "Gods!"

"He-he'll be fine. He heals really fast," she said, twisting her hands in worry. That had not turned out as she had hoped.

Miroku sprinted as hard as he could after him. Even in such pain, the hanyo was light years faster than the human monk, but he had to find him. He could hear the breaking of branches, rustle of leaves, and choking ragged sobs ahead. Spots of blood splattered on the forest floor pointed the monk in the right direction.

Inuyasha hurled himself to the ground. He could go no further. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. True, he had once had his brother's whole hand ram through him, but that was different. Then it had been the heat of battle. He had been prepared for injury; the adrenalin was pumping through him. But this… he had had no warning. One minute he was staring down Koga and the next, his world was pain. His head was spinning, pounding. Bile rose up his throat. He released it. It burned his tongue, nearly severed when his jaw hit the packed earth. The force of the expulsion pulled on his shattered mandible. The waves of pain proved too much for him as he heaved forward to land face first in his own vomit, darkness overtaking him.

Miroku broke through the trees to arrive in the clearing. He was appalled at the sight of his inu. He was slumped awkwardly; his arms and one leg were crushed underneath his body as if he had tried to brace himself on his hands and knees and failed. His hair was splayed around him; his face was half buried in a mess of vomit and blood. He gurgled as he tried to breathe in the mess and couldn't.

With a cry of panic, the monk dropped to his knees behind the hanyo and lifted him from the foul liquid. His head rolled back and hung limply as Miroku maneuvered him around. The monk sank to the ground and scooted back to rest against the base of a tree, dragging the inu's body back with him. Carefully he situated the injured hanyo so that he was as comfortable as he could be, laid out on his side on the ground. Miroku turned his head to face the ground so he wouldn't choke on the blood still dripping from his mouth.

"Oh, my Inuyasha," Miroku whispered in horror, trying and failing to hold back the stream of tears that crowded his eyes. As they fell, the monk thought of what to do next. Inuyasha's jaw hung at an unnatural angle. Miroku took it in his hand and pulled, setting the bones back into place with a sickening crack that nearly had Miroku vomiting as well. He untied his kesa and used it to wipe away the sick and blood from Inuyasha's hair and face.

In the dim light under the forest canopy, Miroku waited for his inu to awaken. He stroked the soft white hair from his face and rubbed calming circles on his chest, all the while murmuring, pleading with the hanyo."I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry I let this happen."

Miroku did not know if it was minutes, hours, or days later, but suddenly he saw the hanyo's eyes flutter. Slowly, pools of gold were revealed from behind eyelids and Inuyasha gazed above him. The bleeding had stopped and Miroku rested the inu's head in his lap, running his fingers along the planes of his face. Inuyasha looked at the monk in confusion. All at once, the pain came rushing back along with the memories of the events that lead up to his passing out. In his confusion, he tried to sit up; he tried to ask what was going on and nearly passed out again with the pain the effort left him. Miroku pressed him gently back down to his lap, "Shhh, My Inuyasha. I have you. You're alright."

They sat there for some time simply looking at one another in silent communication, until Miroku finally heaved a sigh and rested his head in the hand that was not wound in Inuyasha's hair. "I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry!" he cried.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I should have done something about this long ago! I should have made her stop torturing you so, but I'm so selfish! I- I didn't want things to change. I didn't want anyone to be mad at me. I didn't want you guys to leave me! So, I said nothing! And now look! Look what my selfishness has done. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" Miroku sobbed, bowed over Inuyasha, his face in his hands.

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he gazed back up at the monk. Unable to refute the monk's words with his own, he raised his hand up to wipe away Miroku's tears from his cheek. He gave a slight shake of his head, careful not to jostle his injuries. _No, Miroku. This is not your fault. I do not blame you._

Miroku placed his hand over the inu's and entwined their fingers, bringing them down to rest in his lap.

IMIMIMIMIMIMI

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke, much to his relief, in a lot less pain. He was by no means healed but he could sit up without collapsing, so it was an improvement. The torn muscles of his jaw were still throbbing and tight. He still could not open and close his jaw, and his tongue was still swollen and sluggish, but what little he managed to say was able to be deciphered by the monk.

Sitting in the soothing calm of the morning forest, Inuyasha waited for the monk to return with some water, still not up to a journey to the river. When he returned, Inuyasha drank his fill and tried to wash his still dirty face and hair. Miroku sat on his knees before him, suddenly very nervous but determined.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at him. _What?_

"Inuyasha… we can not go back there," Miroku said softly, "we can not stay with them anymore."

Both of the inu's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his eyes widened in disbelief, before his face crumpled in anguish. _What? No way! She kicked me out? I'm alone again? No!_

"No Inuyasha, that's not what I mean," Miroku tried to calm the hanyo, interpreting the look of rejection on his face. "I'm saying that we have to leave them."

Inuyasha scrunched his brows in disbelief. "Famiwy" he said, jabbing himself in the chest. _You guys are the only family I have! I can't leave them!_

"I know Inuyasha," Miroku soothed, scooting closer and resting his hand on the inu's cheek, "I thought they were my family too, but this can not stand. Above all other's _you_ are my family and I won't let this happen anymore. You deserve better, so much better. The Buddha said that 'Health, contentment and trust are your greatest possessions' and, Inuyasha, staying with them; you have none of those things!"

Inuyasha slumped and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the truth of his words. Jabbing himself in the chest again he looked at the monk pleadingly, "Prokecker. No' weak!" _I am supposed to be the protector. I am not so weak that I have to run away!_

Miroku locked sorrow filled eyes with the hanyo and moved closer, cupping his face in his hands. "No, My Love, you are not weak. You are the strongest, most wonderful man I have ever met and you deserve better than the life of servitude you endure now."

Inuyasha rested his head on the monk's shoulder, trying to hold back his tears. "Awone…" _I don't want to be alone again._

"Never Inuyasha," the Monk cooed, "You will never be alone again. No matter what you choose to do, I hope you will allow me to be by your side when you do it."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the monk, desperate for an anchor as he jumped off the cliff and made his life altering decision. He nodded into the monk's shoulder. He knew the truth of what the monk was saying. He hadn't wanted to face it, but he was practically a slave for Kagome. He waited and waited for things to go back to how they used to be, waited for her to forgive him for whatever it was that he had done to make her hate him so, but that time would never come. He knew that now. He doubted she would even care if he never went back, but he was so scared. He never wanted to experience life alone, like he had after his mother died. He never wanted to wander aimlessly in solitude like he had in the decades before he met Kikyo.

But he wouldn't be alone. He had Miroku.

IMIMIMIMIMI

Miroku lay at the top of a grassy hill. Below him, he could see a seemingly endless plane of grass, the winds weaving through it, creating a symphony of movement. Above him the sky was a clear and perfect blue, fluffy clouds tumbling across the skyline.

"A neko," Inuyasha pointed out a cloud formation from the confines of the monk's arms, "See it? That's the tail right there." The inu outlined a part of the cloud with a clawed finger.

Miroku chuckled and snuggled closer the hanyo, tightening his hold around his chest and nuzzling his face into his neck. "Looks more like a lumpy cloud to me."

Inuyasha snorted, "You have no imagination, Monk." The inu rubbed his hands lazily down the monk's back. Miroku hummed his approval.

Inuyasha shifted in the monk's grasp, turning in his arms and propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over him. "You know, I- I haven't been so happy in a long time," he mumbled down to the monk, his wide eyes shy and sincere.

"Mmm…" Miroku smiled contentedly up at him, "Me neither Inuyasha. You make me happy."

Inuyasha dipped his head down and captured the monk's lips with his own in a soft kiss. Gradually he deepened the kiss, Miroku's lips moving against his until he opened them to let the inu in. Inuyasha explored the monk's mouth slowly, covering every sensitive spot with his tongue and tasting him like a fine wine. He brought his body down to rest on the monk and he sifted his claws through his hair. Miroku began to lightly suck on the inu's tongue and he groaned. It was so sensitive since it had finished healing a week ago.

Miroku broke the kiss, remembering to breathe, and began to trail kisses along his newly healed jaw and down the hanyo's neck. Rolling the inu beneath him, he continued licking and sucking his skin, untying his obi and parting his hitoe to reveal his toned chest. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat when the monk latched onto a nipple and sucked at the sensitive buds lightly. He flicked his tongue on the appendage, making it harden in his mouth.

Inuyasha smoothed his hands down the monk's sides to his hips. He gathered up his koromo until he was able to slide his hands under it and run them up and down the smooth skin of his hips and thighs, which straddled his own. Miroku reared up on his knees, gazing down on the inu as he slowly lifted his robes for him. He raised it above his head and threw it to the ground beside them. Inuyasha ran his hands from his hips to his chest, Miroku arching his back with the pleasure of his burning touch. He removed his fundoshi quickly and his hard, pink, cock bounced with each ragged breath on the inu's stomach.

Inuyasha licked his lips at the sight of the monk's pale soft skin and dripping manhood. "Fuck, Monk! You're so fucking sexy," he breathed.

Miroku chuckled when the inu quickly flipped them back over. His legs were spread wide, cock red and glistening, arms resting lazily above his head, eyes glazed, and his cheeks flushed in passion. Inuyasha nearly came from just looking at his beautiful human. He tore off his hakama in record time and quickly lowered himself down to the monk.

"Mmmmm," Miroku moaned and arched his back to increase the contact. Nothing felt better than the feel of his inu's skin on his. Well, except for-. "Oh!" he gasped, writhing beneath the inu, as Inuyasha reached between them and squeezed the monks throbbing erection lightly causing waves of pleasure to tear through his body.

Miroku grasped Inuyasha's face and brought him in for another kiss as Inuyasha's hands went lower. He stroked him a few times before he descended and cupped his heavy balls and gave them a quick squeeze. "Hah!" the monk breathed against his lips. Inuyasha reached his fingers further down until he lightly stroked the skin of the monk's sensitive entrance.

Slowly and careful of his claws, Inuyasha pressed a finger passed the puckered ring of muscle. Miroku stilled at the sudden burn, before it faded with slow strokes. Inuyasha brought his other hand up to tweak a hard pink nipple, effectively distracting the monk from the introduction of a second finger. By the time a third entered him, Miroku was pumping his hips to meet the thrust of the fingers inside him, beads of pre-cum dripping onto his stomach. "Hah! Inuyasha! I- I need…"

"I know, monk. I've got what you need," Inuyasha whispered in his ear. He pulled his fingers from the monk. Miroku shuttered at the empty feeling. Inuyasha braced himself on one hand as he held himself with the other, guiding himself to Miroku's stretched opening.

"Ughn!" slowly, Inuyasha pushed his way in.

It was so tight and so warm. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. "Shit, Miroku!" Inuyasha hissed.

He inched his way in slowly, feeling Miroku's walls clench and relax around him. The monk concentrated on breathing through the burn he could feel deep inside. Finally the inu was buried all the way inside; his full balls snug against the monk's soft cheeks. Inuyasha braced his arms on either side of the monk's head, covering him with his body. There he rested above the monk, waiting for him to adjust to his girth.

"Move," the monk moaned.

Inuyasha dipped his head and thrust his tongue back into the monk's mouth as he slowly began to move. The monk wrapped his legs around the hanyo's hips, welcoming the powerful thrusts. Inuyasha broke the kiss and buried his face in the monk's neck, moving his hands down the lithe body. The Inu's fingers moved across his skin, tickling his sensitive ribs. The feel of his finger tips sent jolts of electricity directly to Miroku's cock. The inu grasped the slender hips to angle higher.

"Ah!" Miroku cried out, as Inuyasha found the sensitive bundle of nerves inside. Picking up the speed, Inuyasha pounded into the monk. "UH! UH! UH! UH!" Miroku exclaimed as each thrust landed soundly on his prostate.

Inuyasha laved at the monk's throat and nipped his shoulder, scraping his fangs on the delicate skin and sending shivers down his spine. He tasted so good. He felt like heaven. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he growled into his flesh.

His movement became erratic as his release neared. He reached over and circled the monk's dripping erection with his hand. He stroked the member in time with the pump of his hips, increasing the speed until, "Ngh! Inu- Inuyasha!" the monk came with a shout.

Miroku clenched his muscles and milked the release from the inu. "Oh! Miroku!" he cried, as his world exploded in ecstasy.

Inuyasha collapsed on top of the monk, his breath heaving and nose buried in his neck. Miroku lay drained of energy beneath him, as he too, tried to catch his breath. Inuyasha circled his arms around his monk and flipped onto his back, bringing Miroku to rest on top of him. Miroku snuggled his head onto the inu's broad firm chest and breathed in his scent.

The hanyo smoothed away the sweaty hair plastered to the monk's forehead and fingered lazy circles on the flesh of his back, lulling them both into sleepy contentment. They fell asleep in each others arms as the sun dipped below the horizon. They were free.

**A/N: Aww! What a wonderfully sappy ending. So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
